NaruHina Drabbles
by Chiyukino14
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita pendek NaruHina sebagai pelampiasan kepuasan author tersendiri. Bagi NHL silahkan baca :)/DLDR!/RnR?/DAY 9 UPDATE!
1. Getting Lost Somewhere

**NaruHina Drabbles October**

 **Pair : Naru x Hina (mungkin ada slight beberapa pairing dan mungkin anak-anak NaruHina juga :D)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **:chacha:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Getting Lost Somewhere**

.

.

.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya kita saat ini sedang tersesat." ujar Hinata memecahkan suasana sunyi antara mereka berdua.

"EEEEHHH?! Kau bercanda- _ttebayou_?" pemuda pirang itu mengguncang-guncang kedua bahu gadis mungil tersebut.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aduh...bagaimana ini?" tanya Naruto yang mulai memijit-mijit kepala kuningnya, "Apa kau bisa membuka _maps_ , Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku tidak membawa ponsel hari ini, Naruto- _kun_."

Kedua mata biru Naruto semakin terbelalak, "Aku juga."

"Sudahlah..." ujar Hinata memegang pipi kecoklatan kekasihnya, "Kita lalui jalan ini bersama."

Bibir Naruto melengkung tipis, "Baiklah. Tak ada salahnya kita jalan-jalan lebih lama, kan?" ujar Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ekspresi tersebut membuat wajah _chubby_ Hinata semakin memerah.

"I-iya..." angguk Hinata setuju. Kemudian ia meraih jemari Naruto dan menggenggamnya.

"Nanti kalau ketemu seseorang kita tanya saja arah tujuan kita. Mungkin ada yang bisa membantu." Naruto menyandarkan pipinya ke pucuk indigo milik Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu kiri Naruto, "Tersesat bersamamu selamanya aku tidak masalah, Naruto- _kun_." ujar gadis Hyuuga tersebut hingga raut wajah mereka berdua merona seperti udang rebus.

 **FINN**


	2. Pet Names

**Chapter 2**

 **Pet Names**

 **:chacha:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto baru saja pulang dari kegiatan luar sekolahnya. Ia pun memangkukan kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya. Namun kedua mata birunya menangkap sebuah sosok yang ia kenal.

"Hinata?" gumamnya kemudian ia pun berlari menuju gadis mungil tersebut.

Hinata yang tengah berjongkok di pinggir lapangan seraya menatap sebuah kardus yang Naruto sendiri tidah tahu apa isinya. Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut pun memanggil Hinata dengan volume yang lebih keras.

"Hinata?!" dan tentu saja yang empunya nama menjadi kaget bukan main.

"N-Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata pun membuka mulutnya, "Kau membuatku kaget saja." ujarnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kau amati?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

Hinata pun berdiri. Berjinjit menatap wajah indah milik Naruto. Kemudian ia pun tersenyum hambar, "A-aku menemukan bayi kucing. Kira-kira umurnya sekitar satu bulan. Kasihan sekali dia dibuang..." ujar Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Oh?" Naruto pun berjalan melewati Hinata untuk melihat keadaan si kucing. Jenis kucing itu adalah kucing kampung berkelamin laki-laki dengan bulu berwarna kuning dengan motif spiral di perutnya. Kalau kucing tersebut tumbuh besar, ada kemungkinan untuk menjadi kucing yang lucu.

"Kenapa kau tidak merawatnya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto menatap kedua mata lembayung milik sang gadis.

"Aku sih mau-mau saja. Takutnya nanti ayahku akan memarahiku dan menyuruh untuk membuangnya lagi." jawab Hinata dengan pelan.

Melihat ekspresi seperti itu, Naruto pun menjadi serba salah, "Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang merawatnya?" tawarnya dengan senyuman lima jari khas-nya.

"Benarkah?!" sinar mata Hinata kembali bersinar-sinar. Ia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah kecoklatan milik Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Kucing ini juga lucu sekali." ujar Naruto seraya menimang-nimang hewan yang telah ia minta izin kepada si gadis Hyuuga untuk merawatnya.

Hinata terkekeh melihat ekspresi pujaannya yang begitu ceria dan polos.

"Tapi aku belum memikirkan namanya. Apakah kau punya ide untuk menamainya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang lebih kecil darinya.

Hinata hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata lavendernya berulang kali. Kelereng ungu tersebut melirik ke atas untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Karena dia berwarna kuning dan mempunyai motif spiral seperti lambang keluargamu...bagaimana kalau aku memberikan namanya dengan namamu, Naruto- _kun_?" saran Hinata dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Membuang lirikannya ke arah lain karena takut nanti Naruto akan tersinggung.

"Naruto?" ulang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik untuk memastikan nama pemberian Hinata.

Dan si surai indigo hanya menjawab dengan dua kali anggukan.

Naruto pun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk setuju.

"Aku suka dengan saran nama pemberianmu." ujarnya yang membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

 **FINN**


	3. Patching Each Other Up

**Chapter 3**

 **Patching Each Other Up**

 **:chacha:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita putus saja, Hyuuga- _san_." terdengar suara datar dari seorang pemuda klan Uchiha, Sasuke yang dengan entengnya memutuskan ikatan cintanya dengan Hinata.

Air mata telah meleleh di wajah putih Hinata. Ia tengah mencoba menerima kenyataan pahit yang tengah menimpanya.

"Se-semoga kau bahagia dengan Sakura- _san_ , Sasuke- _kun_." ujar Hinata dengan pahit dan meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

 **:chacha:**

Hinata pun duduk di pinggir kolam ikan sekolahnya. Memandang ikan-ikan yang berpasangan yang berenang dengan bahagia. Hinata pun iri dengan pasangan-pasangan ikan yang tengah ia lihat.

Ia pun menghela napas dalam-dalam. Menangis pun ia sudah puas. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke selama ini menduakannya dengan teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Dor!" sebuah sentakan membuat kedua bahu Hinata bergidik.

"Apaan sih? Nggak tahu kalau orang lagi sedih?!" bentak Hinata yang kesal karena dikagetkan dalam suasana yang tidak pas.

"Hinata?" gumam suara baritone serak yang khas, "Ternyata kau bisa marah juga- _ttebayou_? Hahaha!" ujar pemuda tersebut dengan tertawa yang cukup puas.

"Naruto- _kun_?" bibir Hinata berkomat-kamit, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

Naruto pun menyamakan posisinya, duduk di sebelah Hinata, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau duduk di pinggir kolam ikan seperti orang bodoh?" pemuda pirang itu balik tanya hingga menimbulkan keringat di kepala indigo milik Hinata. Antara kesal dan malu dengan pertanyaan barusan.

Hinata pun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja ini urusanku." sahut Naruto dengan mata birunya yang cukup tajam.

Hinata mematung mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto barusan. Ia pun memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Apa alasanmu sampai-sampai kau beraninya bicara begitu?" tanya Hinata yang mulai menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyuuga Hinata!" ungkap Naruto yang mulai geregetan.

"..." Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kau tahu? Ketika mengetahui bahwa kau menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke-teme itu, hatiku benar-benar sakit. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu bersinar seperti halnya kau berduaan dengan dia."

"Dan dia seenaknya membuatmu menangis dan menjadi ling-lung seperti ini? Dia benar-benar brengsek!"

"Na-Naruto- _kun_..." bibir Hinata mulai terbuka. Tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar.

"Jadi kali ini..." Naruto pun mengusap air mata di wajah Hinata yang mulai mengering, "Berikan aku kesempatan untuk menyembuhkan luka di hatimu, Hinata."

"..."

"Jadilah milikku..." ujarnya seraya melempar senyum tipis.

"Kita akan saling menyembuhkan sakit hati kita masing-masing."

Kedua sudut mulut Hinata mulai melengkung lebar. Ia pun memberikan Naruto kepercayaan untuk membuka hatinya lagi.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto yang terbungkus oleh seragam sekolah.

"Aku akan menjadi milikmu, Naruto- _kun_."

 **FINN**


	4. Hospital Visit

**Chapter 4**

 **Hospital Visit**

 **:chacha:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga hari Hinata tidak masuk sekolah karena terserang demam tinggi. Hingga sampai hari ini, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten merasa kesepian karena tidak adanya salah satu anggota _'squad'_ mereka.

" _Minna.._." gumam Sakura memecah keheningan antara mereka bertiga.

Tenten pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan kebingungan, "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ini kan sudah tiga hari. Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk Hinata- _chan_ hari ini?" saran gadis bersurai senada dengan permen karet tersebut menatap dua orang temannya yang juga membalas tatapan dari Sakura.

"Ide bagus sih. Tapi masa cuma kita bertiga?" ujar Ino kurang setuju dengan ajakan sahabat karibnya semenjak kecil itu.

"Justru itu," ujar Sakura, "Kita ajak juga teman sekelas dan Kakashi- _sensei_ selaku wali kelas kita."

Senyum lebar pun terlukis di wajah Ino dan Tenten. Dengan riang mereka menjawab, "Ayo!"

 **:chacha:**

Setelah berunding, anak kelas 2-A pun setuju untuk menjenguk Hinata yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Setelah mereka membeli buah-buahan, para siswa dari Konoha High School pun berbondong-bondong menjenguk Hinata.

Sampainya, mereka pun diberitahu di mana ruangan tempat Hinata Hyuuga dirawat. Namun semuanya ingin masuk ke ruangan serba putih tersebut.

"Masuknya jangan ramai-ramai. Setidaknya paling banyak 5 orang yang masuk. Nanti gantian." ujar Kakashi menginstruksi anak-anak didiknya.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya Kakashi- _sensei_!" ujar Sakura yang menarik Ino dan Tenten.

"Aku juga ikut!" seru suara _baritone_ yang membuat mereka bertiga berhenti sejenak.

"Naruto- _baka_. Kalau mau ayo cepat!" ujar Ino memasang wajah sedikit malas.

Dan akhirnya Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Naruto pun memasuki kamar inap Hinata.

.

.

.

"Hinata, bagaimana dengan kondisimu?" tanya Tenten mengusap dahi Hinata dengan lembut, "Suhu tubuhmu masih tinggi." ujarnya.

"Sakura- _chan_...ino- _chan._..Tenten- _chan_...terima kasih, uhuk uhuk. Dokter bilang kemungkinan aku harus dirawat selama satu minggu." ujar Hinata dengan lemah. Mata lembayungnya menatap teman-temannya dengan nanar.

"Yo, Hinata! Wajahmu semakin pucat saja." dan Naruto pun menginterupsi percakapan keempat sahabat yang tengah melepas rindu.

"Narutooooooooo!" Sakura pun melempar _deathglare_ ke mata biru milik Naruto.

"Tentu saja dia pucat. Dia kan dalam kondisi tidak fit." sahut Ino dengan _sweatdrop_ di kepala pirangnya.

Wajah pucat Hinata sekarang menjadi merah seberti besi yang baru dipanaskan.

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis bermarga Haruno dengan panik.

Hinata pun menarik selimutnya, "A-aku baik-baik saja, Sakura- _chan._ "

"Coba kulihat," dan Naruto pun berdiri dan menarik selimut Hinata kembali agar bisa melihat wajah gadis itu. Kemudian Naruto memeriksa detail wajah Hinata dengan lekat, "Aku rasa tidak lama lagi kamu akan sembuh." ujarnya memasang cengiran.

"Haaaahh?!" dan Hinata hanya membelalakkan matanya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Dasar bodoh. Apa yang kau tahu dengan kesembuhan Hina-...!" belum selesai perkataan Sakura terlontarkan. Naruto pun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pucat milik gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Sakura _speechless._

Ino melongo.

Mata coklat Tenten serasa mau copot.

Dan Hinata semakin membelalakkan kedua _lavender_ nya.

"N-N-Naruto- _kun_...?" gumam Hinata begitu kaget bahwa orang yang ia sukai mencium dirinya secara tiba-tiba. Dalam keadaan tidak fit dan jelek seperti ini?

Hinata sangat malu!

Naruto pun melepaskan ciumannya dan mengatur jarak. Kemudian ia pun berbisik, "Semoga cepat sembuh, _h-i-m-e_." dan ia pun keluar dari ruang inap dan meninggalkan keempat sahabat itu dalam keadaan tercengang.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Akhirnya Hinata pun sehat dan fit seperti biasanya dan menjalankan kegiatan sekolahnya dengan lancar.

Sementara Naruto tengah meringkuk di UKS dengan Sakura yang saat ini tengah bertugas.

"Kamu tertular ya, Naruto?" tanya Sakura memasang raut mengejek.

"Selama Hinata sehat, aku tidak apa-apa begini." jawab Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Dasar bodoh." Sakura pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala merah mudanya. Dan ruang kesehatan pun dipenuhi dengan suara batuk dari Naruto.

"Memang cinta itu benar-benar gila." dan gadis cantik itu bermonolog setelah memberikan obat penurun panas kepada Naruto

"HATCHIIII!"

 **FINN**


	5. Scar Worship

**Chapter 5**

 **Scar Worship**

 **:chacha:**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar bermata monster. Pupil saja kamu tidak punya!" terdengar hinaan dari tiga bocah berusia lima tahun yang tengah membully _heiress_ dari keturunan _souke_ Hyuuga.

Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk antara sedih, marah, takut dan tidak berdaya begitu orang dari kalangan biasa memperlakukan dirinya semena-mena. Berani menghinanya ketika ia sendirian tanpa pengawalan.

 _Tes..._

Rintik-rintik asin mulai berjatuhan dari kedua lavender milik Hinata. Ia memohon kepada Tuhan agar memberinya perlindungan.

"Heh, kalian!" teriak sebuah suara sedikit serak yang mengganggu ketiga bocah nakal itu.

Anak kecil berambut nila pendek itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ternyata Tuhan mendengarkan doa-nya. Sesosok anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang tengah menghentikan tindakan kekerasa bocah laki-laki yang jahat.

"Mau menantang kami, hah?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Hanya orang lemah lah yang berani melakukan tindakan intimidasi, apalagi terhadap perempuan!" ujar anak pirang itu mengacungkan jemari kecoklatannya.

Wajah gembil Hinata memerah karena tersipu malu.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto akan memberikan kalian pelajaran!" anak laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu mendeklarasikan untuk menghajar ketiga anak yang berada di hadapannya.

"Sini kalau berani!"

 _BUKH!_ _BUKH!_ _DUAKH!_

Pukulan yang beruntun membuat wajah tan Naruto menjadi babak belur. Naruto pun terkapar begitu selesai dihajar oleh mereka. Syal merahnya pun menjadi robek dirusak oleh ketiga bocah tengil itu.

Mata lembayung Hinata memanas. Ia merasa bersalah karena apa yang telah menimpa Naruto gara-gara dirinya. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati bocah Uzumaki tersebut.

" _A-ano_ , kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Naruto seraya meringis kesakitan karena memar di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku..." tunduk Hinata lagi memasang raut wajah sedih.

"Sudahlah. Ini bukan salahmu." ujar Naruto lagi memasang senyum tipis agar tidak membuat Hinata merasa sedih lagi.

"Ta-tapi syal-mu robek..." gumam Hinata lagi. Wajah gadis kecil tersebut menjadi murung kembali karena itu.

"Sudahlah." Naruto membangkitkan diri setelah yakin tenaganya sudah pulih, "Yang penting kamu tidak apa-apa- _ttebayou_." kemudian anak kecil yang bernama Naruto pun berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang termangu sendirian.

' _Uzumaki Naruto-kun...'_ _'Arigatou.'_

"Jadi, bekas luka di dahimu ini permanen semenjak kau menyelamatkanku belasan tahun yang lalu, Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Hinata mengusap dahi milik suaminya itu.

Naruto pun menangkap tangan mungil milik Hinata, "Iya. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesali itu. Karena aku telah berhasil membantu orang yang kesulitan- _ttebayou_." jawab Naruto kemudian menarik Hinata ke dalam dadanya.

Hinata tersenyum simpul, "Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa pertemuan pertama kita ternyata seperti itu, hihi." ujarnya seraya tertawa kecil karena merasa lucu dan kembali bernostalgia akan pertemuan mereka waktu itu.

"Siapa yang menyangka kalau anak kecil yang waktu itu aku tolong habis-habisan ternyata adalah istriku di masa depan?" sahut Naruto mengecup dahi istrinya. Ini adalah percakapan mereka di malam saat selesainya resepsi pernikahan mereka berdua.

 **FINN**

 **A/N :** Naruto tidak mempunyai bekas luka btw wkwkw


	6. Making Fun of One Another

**Chapter 6**

 **Making Fun of One Another**

 **:chacha:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, aku paling benci kelas memasak!" gerutu Sakura takkala mereka mulai memakai _apron_ berwarna hitam yang telah disediakan di kelas. Gadis itu tahu kalau dirinya sama sekali tak mempunyai kemampuan itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul, "Kalau Sakura- _chan_ bisa memasak nanti, pasti akan candu untuk memberikan Sasuke- _san bentou_ dan cokelat buatan sendiri." ujarnya menghibur agar semangat si surai merah muda menjadi lebih baik.

"Oh iya. Kalau minggu kemarin kita diajarkan buat _yakisoba_ , hari ini kita nanti bikin _cake_ loh~" terdengar perkataan dari Tenten yang menyela pembicaraan antara Sakura dan Hinata barusan.

" _Yakisoba_ buatan Tenten minggu kemarin enak sekali. Bukankah begitu?" sahut Ino yang memasang wajah cerah melihat teman-temannya tampak sumringah dengan kelas memasak sebagai kelas tambahan.

Mendengar ungkapan jujur dari Ino, kedua temannya mengangguk setuju bahwa masakan Tenten minggu kemarin sangatlah enak.

 **:chacha:**

"Baiklah, setelah kalian mengadon semua bahan dan telah diberi pewarna, panggang di dalam _oven_ selaman kurang lebih 30 menit." terdengar instruksi dari guru kelas memasak yaitu Kurenai-sensei yang mendapat kepercayaan oleh pihak KHS untuk mengajar murid-murid memasak.

Hinata tampak serius tegang begitu memasukkan adonan ke dalam cetakan kue. Melihat hal itu, sepasang manik safir milik Naruto merasa risih dan tidak nyaman. Biasanya aura Hinata begitu cerah ketika memasak sesuatu akan tetapi tingkahnya hari ini membuat pemuda itu bingung.

Seraya menunggu kue matang, Hinata pun melirik dan berjalan ke arah teman-temannya yang belum selesai dalam tahap mengadon ataupun memanggang. Kedua lembayungnya terfokus pada sosok surai kuning yang sedari tadi tampak bingung.

"Naruto- _kun_?" panggil sebuah cicitan yang berasal dari Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata." gumam Naruto yang baru sadar akan kehadiran Hinata di sampingnya.

"Mau aku bantu?" tawar sang gadis begitu melihat bahan-bahan milik Naruto yang masih berantakan.

"Boleh."

Hinata pun membantu mencampurkan semua bahan sementara Naruto mengaduk semua bahan dengan _mixer_ sampai adonan menjadi mengembang dan halus.

Namun kedua tangannya terhenti. Ia merasa Hinata yang mengajarinya saat ini menjadi lebih serius namun manis. Tak tahan akhirnya si Uzumaki mengambil sedikit adonan dan mencoleknya ke wajah Hinata.

"-!" menadapat perlakuan yang mengejutkan, tentu saja Hinata menjadi gugup.

"K-kenapa Naruto- _kun_ melakukan ini? Ayo lanjutkan langkah selanjutnya." ujar Hinata menyuruh Naruto untuk tetap fokus.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau bermain bersama Hinata. Aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu yang begitu serius dan tegang." jawab Naruto membuang muka namun semua yang dikatakannya itu jujur.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Tidak mau kalah, ia pun mengambil adonan yang sama dan mencoleknya ke wajah tan milik Naruto.

Tawa keduanya pun menjadi renyah. Semua yang ada di kelas termasuk ketiga sahabat mereka menjadi heran namun senang karena Naruto dan Hinata adalah pasangan yang digosip-gosipkan satu angkatan.

"Mereka berdua begitu kasmaran." ujar Tenten melihat mereka berdua bercanda.

Selama mereka bercanda dari memainkan adonan, tepung dan whip cream, tiba-tiba raut wajah Hinata berubah menjadi horror.

Melihat sang gadis terhenti, Naruto pun menaikkan alisnya, "Ada apa, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya bisa memegang kedua pipi gembilnya, "Maaf, Naruto-kun..."

"Sepertinya kue untukmu nanti terasa pahit."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata mengendus-endus sesuatu.

"Kue yang kubuat gosong."

 **FINN**


	7. A Death of Someone Close

**Chapter 7**

 **A Death of Someone Close**

 **:chacha:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Isak tangis pecah di kediaman Hyuuga. Kematian salah satu keturunan _bunke_ Hyuuga yaitu Neji membuat keluarganya terpukul, terutama bagi Hinata.

Memang benar bahwa pemuda itu dulu mencoba membunuh dirinya, namun semua itu hanya masa lalu. Yang Hinata ingat adalah Neji yang baik hati, mengayomi dan selalu melindungi dirinya yang lemah ini.

Pandangan Hinata menjadi nanar dan sendu. Ia begitu tidak menyangka bahwa Neji akan mati muda seperti ini. Meninggal karena penyakit yang baru ia ketahui.

Air mata tertahan di pelupuk sang gadis, "Neji- _nii_ **jahat.** Dia selama ini menyembunyikan penyakit yang dideritanya..." dadanya berdenyut sesak begitu mengingat nama itu lagi.

"Tabahlah, _onee-sama_. Neji- _nii_ pasti akan sedih jika melihat _nee-sama_ bicara seperti itu." hibur Hanabi mengelus-elus punggung sang kakak yang dibalut oleh _kimono_ hitam.

Hinata terus menyatukan sepuluh jemarinya. Menatap wajah yang terbingkai dalam foto, terus memutar memori indah yang pernah mereka lalui bersama. Hinata sangat menyayangi Neji yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandung sendiri.

"Aku yakin bahwa dirimu adalah gadis yang kuat, Hinata." terdengar suara serak namun terdengar sangat terluka. Naruto yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya, ia melangkah menuju altar di mana ada foto Neji di sana.

"..." Hinata tidak menjawab apa-apa. Kepalanya terus tertunduk dan sekali-sekali melihat foto Neji yang tersenyum dengan lembut menatapnya.

"Neji juga pasti tidak suka melihat dirimu bicara seperti tadi." ujarnya.

"Naruto-kun..." gumam Hinata yang dari tadi tengah mencoba menahan bendungan air matanya. Namun semua usahanya sia-sia karena air mata itu akhirnya jatuh juga.

"A-aku tak bisa menahannya, hiks..." tangis Hinata pun membuncah. Ia pun mengusap air matanya yang barusan mengalir setelah ia menahan di depan semua orang agar tidak terlihat lemah. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kapan air matanya nanti akan mengering.

Naruto tahu itu, Kehilangan orang yang sangat dikasihi membuat jiwa orang menjadi terguncang. Sama halnya waktu pemuda itu kehilangan Jiraiya-sensei yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Berita duka waktu itu membuat dirinya hanyut dalam kesedihan selama berbulan-bulan.

Jemari kecoklatan Naruto pun mengusap pucuk indigo Hinata. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meredakan rasa sakit dan sedih yang mendalam dari gadis itu. Melihat ekspresi yang sama sekali tak pernah ia lihat membuat sanubarinya menjadi perih.

Gadis itu menjadi sangat rapuh dalam penglihatannya. Bahkan disentuh saja mungkin bisa pecah. Namun hanya ada satu yang diyakini oleh Naruto bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat. Sekalipun ia sering disakiti , gadis itu tetap mencoba berdiri tegak.

Naruto tahu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menangislah, Hinata..." hibur Naruto mengusap air mata yang telah membasahi wajah cantik sang gadis, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tidak usah kau tahan air matamu itu. Menangislah semaumu..." ujarnya lagi. Naruto merangkul gadis manis yang saat ini menangisi kepergian sang kakak sepupu. Luka yang Hinata alami membuat perasaan Naruto menjadi bercampur aduk. Ia merasa iba melihat Hinata begitu histeris akan hal duka yang menimpanya. Rasa sakit yang sama membuat perasaan pemuda itu menjadi menguat.

Dengan ini Naruto pun bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa setelah kepergian Neji ia akan menjaga Hinata dengan baik.

 **FINN**


	8. Sleeping In

**Chapter 8**

 **Sleeping In**

 **:chacha:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi malam ini kamu pulang terlambat, anata?" tanya Hinata dari sambungan jarak jauh. Setelah mendengar jawaban yang pasti akhirnya si nyonya Uzumaki menutup teleponnya.

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas berat. Sudah sewajarnya ia sadar diri bahwa Naruto begitu sibuk akan pekerjaannya sebagai Nanadaime Hokage. Ia pun tidak bisa menjadi egois karena memang itulah pekerjaannya.

Setelah makan malam selesai, ia pun memasukkan lauk yang tersisa ke dalam kulkas. Kemudian mengecek kamar kedua anaknya dan melihat mereka mulai jatuh kea lam mimpi. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah cantik sang Hyuuga.

"Mungkin aku tunggu saja Naruto-kun pulang." ujarnya bermonolog. Kemudian Hinata melangkah menuju ruang keluarga yang biasanya dipakai untuk menonton. Hinata membaringkan diri ke futon yang ia keluarkan dari lemari.

Jarum jam pun terus berjalan, rasa kantuk mulai berkuasa atas kesadaran Hinata. Hinata tidak kuat menahan menguap dan akhirnya jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." terdengar putaran kunci dan kenop pintu yang terbuka, Naruto pun meletakkan sandal hitamnya di atas rak sepatu.

"Tidak ada jawaban?" gumamnya, "Apa semuanya sudah tidur?" tanyanya.

"Ah aku lapar. Ngomong-ngomong Hinata masak apa ya?" baru saja ia mau melangkah ke dapur, ia melihat seseorang tengah bergerumul dalam selimut putih.

Pria itu mendekat dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hinata. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum simpul begitu melihat istrinya yang ketiduran menunggu dirinya pulang.

"Maaf, Hinata..." ujarnya membelai wajah Hinata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku membuatmu menunggu sampai larut malam begini."

Naruto pun mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Tampak raut lelah yang terlepaskan di wajah sang istri. Naruto juga paham akan mengapa Hinata begitu cepat tertidur. Karena hanya malamlah waktu ia benar-benar bisa istirahat.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." ujar Naruto mendaratkan ciumannya di dahi dan bibir sang istri.

"Aku bahagia memiliki kalian." kemudian Naruto naik ke ranjang dan berusaha untuk memejamkan kedua matanya.

Rembulan Hinata terbelalak begitu Naruto tidur di sisinya. Wajahnya menjadi memanas akibat dicium oleh Naruto tadi. Ucapan dan perlakuannya benar-benar membuat dirinya berdebar-debar.

Ia begitu senang mendengar Naruto bicara seperti itu. Hinata terkekeh manis karena baginya sekali-sekali pura-pura tertidur itu menyenangkan karena ia gendong oleh suami namun ia jarang diperlakukan seperti itu karena ia terlalu malu untuk meminta.

 **FINN**


	9. Hugging

**Chapter 9**

 **Hugging**

 **:chacha:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto, kalau kamu seperti ini terus saya akan tidak segan-segan lagi drop out kan kamu dari sekolah!" terdengar amukan dari kepala sekolah KHS, -Tsunade Senju- yang telah lelah menasehati Naruto yang memang terkenal bandel dan sering membuat kegaduhan kepada sekolah lain.

Sementara Naruto hanya mencibir karena ia tahu akan apa kalimat sakti yang diucapkan oleh sang kepala sekola begitu mengetahui dirinya berbuat onar lagi.

Namun hanya satu hal yang tidak Tsunade tahu.

Kegaduhan ini bukan dirinya yang menghendaki.

Naruto pun melangkah dari ruangan pribadi milik Tsunade dan terhuyung-huyung. Pikirannya tengah kacau. Bagaimana nanti jika ia berkelahi lagi? Mungkin saja Tsunade benar-benar mengusirnya dari sekolah, padahal kedua mendiang orang tuanya telah berpesan agar menjadi anak yang baik.

BRUKH! Kedua kakinya bersimpuh di koridor yang sepi. Naruto dipanggil menghadap kepala sekolah ketika jam pelajaran Kakashi-sensei tengah berlangsung. Namun ia memutuskan untuk absen dari mata pelajaran tersebut di UKS.

.

.

.

"Permisi..." ujar Naruto memanggil petugas kesehatan. Sejujurnya yang ia inginkan hanyalah tidur untuk melupakan beban hidupnya sejenak. Naruto pun duduk di tepi ranjang dan meminta vitamin kepada petugas UKS.

"Hinata?" kedua mata lautannya membelalak. Ia begitu kaget begitu tahu Hinata tengah berjaga. Rona merah pun muncul di wajahnya. Betapa malu dirinya ketika kepergok dengan gadis pujaannya dalam keadaan membolos.

"Naruto-kun...kamu kurang sehat?" Hinata pun membawa thermometer raksa untuk dimasukkan ke mulut Naruto, "Sini aku periksa dulu."

"Ah tidak. Aku tidak demam." Naruto pun menggelengkan kepala kuningnya, "Aku hanya merasa lelah dan ingin istirahat sejenak." jawabnya jujur.

Hinata terdiam. Gadis itu tengah berusaha memahami sorot mata biru milik Naruto, terasa sendu jika terus diselami lebih dalam. Hinata penasaran, apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu.

"Kamu bolos, 'kan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang teramat jitu hingga membuat sang empunya nama bergidik.

"Iya..." jawab Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata pun beranjak mendekati Naruto kemudian memberikan senyuman lembut, "Aku dulu juga begitu ketika ada masalah yang menimpa. Aku kabur ke UKS atau ke atap sekolah." ujarnya, "Kamu bisa cerita apapun padaku. Aku tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa."

Kedua mata Naruto berbinar, dan ia pun menceritakan semuanya. Semua kesalahpahaman, fitnah dan tidak ada yang mau percaya padanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kemana ia harus mengadu.

Hinata hanya termenung melihat sisi lain dari Naruto. Sosok anak nakal yang pembangkang dan bandel jika dibilang, jika dikasari malah semakin menjadi. Tanpa sadar ia pun memeluk tubuh tegap Naruto yang tengah menitikkan air mata.

"-!" jantung Naruto berdebar kencang. Ini yang pertama kalinya Hinata bersentuhan dengannya secara langsung. Pelukan itu membuat bebannya seketika hilang dan tanpa ia sadari iapun mengeratkan pelukannya. Membalas pelukan dari sang gadis. Ia ingin berlama-lama memeluk gadis yang selalu mendukung dan selalu ada di sampingnya.

"N-Naruto-kun..." gumam Hinata yang malu karena ia memeluk Naruto tanpa izin. Ia takut kalau Naruto tidak suka akan perlakuannya barusan.

"Sebentar saja, Hinata..." lirih Naruto yang tersenyum di pelukannya, "Sampai aku bisa melupakan rasa sedih ini."

 **FINN**


End file.
